Twisted
by demorarion
Summary: Welcome to the World's End Dance Hall! Sebuah panggung megah yang akan menampilkan drama istimewa romantika kehidupan yang menembus batas-batas kewarasan. Bukalah pikiran kalian, cermati, dan pahami arti kata 'cinta' bagi mereka. This is a distorted story. Story of distorted love. Warning: AU, Dark, Gore, Mad Rants.


Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto (titik)

* * *

 _(Stalker POV)_

Tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan, aku kembali menatap Pangeran pujaanku dari kejauhan. Mati-matian aku mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang menjadi tak terkendali ketika melihat senyum menawan di wajah pemuda itu. Aku juga bisa merasakan wajahku semakin memanas, diiringi dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuhku. Reaksi yang biasa kualami ketika melakukan kegiatan rutinku ini.

Menguntit.

Yah, aku sendiri _ogah_ menyebutnya demikian. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan … mengawasi. Tapi istilah itu juga sepertinya kurang pas…

Meh, apapun sebutannya, aku sebenarnya juga tidak begitu peduli. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa melihat orang itu setiap hari. Meskipun sulit, mengisi pandangannya dengan profil orang itu adalah suatu kebutuhan pokok baginya, entah itu secara langsung, ataupun hanya dengan memandang gambarnya.

Seperti air bagi ikan, itulah ungkapan yang pas untuk menggambarkan hubugan penguntit dengan targetnya. Hal itu juga berlaku untukku. Malahan, lebih tepat jika diibaratkan seperti candu. Semakin aku mengabdikan diriku untuk orang itu, maka obsesiku juga semakin besar. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku dipaksa untuk menghentikan rutinitasku ini. Bisa-bisa kewarasanku yang akan jadi korbannya.

…Maksudku, aku bisa lebih 'gila' dari ini. Tenang saja, aku sudah sadar kok, kalau ada yang salah di kepalaku ini.

Tapi bagi diriku yang notabene keturunan dari keluarga terhormat, adalah suatu dosa yang tak termaafkan jika aku sampai ketahuan melakukan tindakan yang tergolong kriminal ini. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat terlalu jauh, termasuk sekedar memasang kamera CCTV di kelas atau rumahnya. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengamati orang itu dari kejauhan serta mengambil foto dan videonya banyak-banyak.

Sayang sekali, padahal aku juga ingin menerobos kamarnya dan memuaskan diriku dengan mencium aroma orang itu hingga mabuk. Bergelung di kasur yang selalu ditidurinya, mandi dengan menggunakan peralatan mandinya _langsung_ di kamar mandinya, memakai semua pakaian di lemarinya … dan mungkin membawa satu atau dua souvenir dari sana.

Souvenir khusus yang dapat memuaskan nafsu duniaku, hehe.

Ah, bagaimana jika aku membayar orang lain saja untuk mengambil barang 'itu' untukku? Hm … bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi gawat juga kalau ada orang lain yang sampai tahu rahasiaku ini…

Huh, itu urusan nanti. Aku akan 'mengurus' orang suruhan itu sendiri nanti. Bila perlu membayar orang lain untuk mengurusnya.

Nah, sekarang…

Aku mengeluarkan salah satu kamera saku yang selalu tersedia di saku seragamku. Kamera mungil dengan resolusi gambar paling mutakhir, khusus untuk menangkap jepretan sang idaman hati—Kyaaa! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhku bergetar senang.

Tidak hanya satu, aku juga memiliki dua kamera serupa untuk berjaga-jaga apabila salah satu baterainya habis. Aku tidak mau detik-detik berhargaku terbuang begitu saja hanya karena aku harus men- _charge_ kamera sialan itu.

Ckrek!

Ah, pas sekali! Aku berhasil menangkap dimana Pangeran seolah-olah sedang tersenyum padaku. Dengan matanya yang menawan itu tertuju pada kamera—padaku, aku merasa jantungku mau meledak saking bahagianya.

Hampir lima menit kuhabiskan untuk menatap layar kameraku, mengagumi setiap bagian dari sebuah eksistensi yang begitu menarik perhatianku saat ini. Hehe, kuputuskan untuk mencetak gambar yang satu ini seukuran dinding kamar. 'Kamar' yang kumaksud tentunya bukan kamar yang biasa kupakai untuk tidur, melainkan sebuah ruangan rahasia yang hanya bisa kumasuki seorang. Ruang bawah tanah bekas gudang yang telah aku rombak sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi ruangan pemuas nafsu ini. Tak jarang aku menghabiskan malam di sana hanya untuk melihat, mencium bahkan menjilat kumpulan wajah orang itu. Beberapa kali aku bahkan tak mampu menahan nafsuku ini. Mengerang dan melenguh hanya dengan ditemani ribuan foto di sudut ruangan yang gelap.

Oh, sial!

Aku terlalu fokus dengan kamera brengsek ini—kameranya saja, tidak dengan gambarnya; hingga aku melewatkan apa yang terjadi di hadapanku. Gah! Kenapa aku tidak _kepikiran_ untuk menelpon _orang itu_ sebelumnya? Dia pasti akan membuat Jalang itu sibuk sepanjang hari.

Ck. _Mood_ -ku yang sebelumnya membumbung tinggi kini terjun dengan bebasnya ke dasar jurang. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, kecuali menggertakan gigi dan meremas rok seragamku kuat-kuat. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku fokus dan menahan diri saat ini adalah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar dosa si Jalang itu.

Merobek bibirnya yang tipis, mencekik leher jenjangnya, mencabut kuku-kukunya yang selalu terpoles rapi serta rambut di kepalanya dengan tangan kosong, mematahkan kaki jenjangnya, mendengarnya berteriak, lebih keras, keras, keraskerashinggataserakairmatamembanjiripipidarahdanlukamenyelimutiseluruhtubuhdanmendengarnyaberteriakkeraskeraskeras—dan LEBIH KERAS LAGI!

"Khekhe…"

Ups, sepertinya aku membayangkannya terlalu berlebihan.

Sekarang, dengan pikiran yang jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, aku kembali memfokuskan atensi pada dua orang yang selalu mengisi pikiranku. Dalam dua konteks yang jauh berbeda, jangan lupa itu!

Aku menunggu dengan sabar, layaknya singa kelaparan yang tengah mengintai seekor anak antelop gemuk. Kutekan aura hitam, pekat dengan nafsu membunuh yang sedari tadi menyelimuti pikiranku untuk mendapatkan hasil yang manis nanti.

Ya, aku akan dengan sabar melihat Jalang itu melakukan sesukanya pada Pangeranku. Tapi tidak untuk nanti. Orang itu mungkin akan sedikit terluka karena kehilangan sosok yang disayanginya. Namun ia pastikan kesedihannya tidak bertahan lama, karena ada aku yang jauh lebih pantas untuknya.

Dan untuk si Pelacur, sudah sepantasnya ia membusuk di neraka.

* * *

Matahari sudah sampai tiga perempat jalannya menuju singgasana akhirnya, namun gadis berrambut indigo itu masih dengan setia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahya. Rok seragamnya yang sengaja ia panjangkan hingga betis berkibar pelan mengikuti irama angin. Mata lavender pucatnya fokus ke satu titik, yaitu sepatu pantofelnya. Entah apa yang begitu menarik dari benda itu hingga membuatnya betah memandanginya hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Mungkin ia menyimpan rahasia besar di balik sepasang sepatu yang terlihat biasa itu? Atau mungkin benda itu adalah benda yang sangat spesial baginya? Atau motif sepatunya yang memang begitu menarik, hingga mampu menghipnotis gadis bernama Hinata itu? Saa … Hanya Hinata sendiri dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Perilaku tidak biasa Hinata mengundang rasa perasaan Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan gadis itu selama sepuluh menit terakhir. Seakan baru saja mendapat wangsit dari Dewa Loki, seringai jahil perlahan mengembang di bibir Naruto. Tanpa suara, ia mendekati gadis itu.

"Hinata- _chan_?!"

"Eeep!" Naruto tersenyum geli ketika melihat raut Hinata yang biasanya tenang kini berubah kaget. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat rona merah perlahan merambat naik di pipi poselen sang Hyuuga.

"Naruto- _kun_ …" ujarnya salah tingkah. Mungkin ia malu karena berhasil dijahili oleh Sang Raja Jahil Sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto?

"Belum pulang?" tanya Hinata sekedar basa-basi.

"Mana bisa aku pulang kalau melihat seorang Tuan Puteri sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini." Pernyataan bernada gombal dari Naruto sontak membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Ahahaha … Kau ternyata lucu juga ya, Hinata- _chan_. Tak kusangka wajahmu yang biasanya _lempeng_ itu bisa membuat ekspresi seperti ini. Wow, beruntung sekali aku, bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal dingin, hehe."

Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam, rasa panik segera menyerang Naruto. "Eh, maafkan aku, Hinata- _chan_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu…"

Hinata tersenyum maklum mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto. Sejujurnya, perkataan pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Sebagai pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, ia memang dituntut untuk selalu bersikap anggun dan sopan sejak usia dini oleh keluarganya. Mungkin karena pendidikan keluarga, khususnya Hyuuga Hiashi, yang terlalu ketat, sikapnya ini membuatnya mendapat gelar 'Tuan Puteri Es' di sekolahnya. Awalnya julukan itu sangat mengganggunya, karena membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendapatkan teman. Namun lama-kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa. Karena walaupun tidak bisa berteman dengan teman sebayanya, namun ada sosok 'Kakak' yang senantiasa mendampinginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_. Aku tidak marah kok," jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis.

"Ah, syukurlah…" Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat lega. "Aku belum siap dihajar Neji kalau dia tahu aku membuat adiknya sedih, haha. Eh, ngmong-ngomong, apa kau dari tadi menunggu Neji, Hinata- _chan_?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Wah … bikin iri saja, kakakmu itu. Ditunggui gadis manis seperti dirimu setiap pulang sekolah. Aku kan juga mau~ Tapi memangnya siapa yang mau menungguiku? Pacar saja aku tidak punya … Ah, derita _jones_ …" Naruto mendumel sendiri dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Fufu … Masa sih, tidak ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu, Naruto- _kun_? Bukankah kau cukup populer di sekolah?"

"Populer? Itu kan gara-gara Teme yang selalu saja mempermalukanku … Aku populer karena aku pecundang, Hinata- _chan_ ," kata Naruto dengan senyum kecut.

"Itu tidak benar, Naruto-kun!" sergah Hinata cepat. "Kau orang yang baik, selalu membuat orang lain tertawa. Kau sama sekali bukan pecundang, Naruto- _kun_. Kau orang yang hebat." Mata Naruto melebar mendengar perkataan Hinata yang sama sekali tak disangkanya. Ekspresi wajahnya kini melembut. "Ah, kau baik sekali, Hinata. Andai saja gadis itu memiliki sifat seperti dirimu…"

"Gadis itu?" tanya Hinata pelan. Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata karena wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," terang Naruto. "Sudah lama aku menyukainya, tapi baru sekarang aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya…" Naruto mengambil nafas dalam, seakan berusaha menenangkan gejolak di hatinya. "Dan, _well_ , aku ditolak."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata. Wajahnya masih tertutup tirai poninya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya _sih_ … Dia kan terkenal sebagai _fans_ nomor satu Sasuke, jadi mana mau dia pacaran dengan orang seperti diriku? Pasti akan memalukan baginya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Lagipula..." Mata Naruto menatap jauh di belakang Hinata. Pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus.

"Sepertinya dia sudah jadian dengan Sasuke, karena dia tadi datang menjemput Sakura. Mereka juga sempat bertukar ciuman..."

"… Setelah mendengar 'ceramah' mereka tadi, benar-benar membuatku sadar … kalau aku memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar … seorang pecundang." Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyum kecut, meskipun ia tahu Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya.

"… Kurasa aku akan pulang dulu, Hinata- _chan_. Aku ingat ada hal yang harus kuurus sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menghiburku tadi … Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama … _Jya_ …" Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung di gerbang sekolah.

* * *

 _(Stalker POV)_

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~ Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang, hihi." Aku bisa mendengar suara melengking Pelacur itu dari luar kelas. Aku memang sengaja memposisikan tubuhku di belakang pintu kelas agar bisa langsung mencegat si Jalang dari belakang. Selain kemungkinan berhasil lebih besar, taktik ini juga memperkecil kemungkinan mangsa kecilku untuk kabur.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~"

Che, berisik sekali. Apa aku seharusnya merusak pita suaranya dulu? Merepotkan kalau ia berteriak sekeras itu di sini. Kalau saja situasinya tidak begini, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan 'nyanyiannya' … Haa~ Dia benar-benar menyusahkan. Mau mati saja sudah membuatku kesal begini. Apalagi kalau dia kubiarkan hidup lebih lama lagi? _Mood_ -ku yang sebelumnya sudah mendung kini bertambah gelap saja.

"Lho … Sasuke- _kun_? Sa—" Dengan gesit, kutarik pisau _scalpel_ yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku rok seragamku. Berkat ilmu anatomi yang kupelajari di klub, aku jadi tahu persis letak pita suara di tubuh manusia, meskipun posisi korbanku saat ini tengah membelakangiku.

Namun, entah karena instingnya yang tajam atau memang sedang beruntung, Jalang sialan itu segera mengetahui bahaya yang tengah mengincarnya. Sebelum aku siap, dia sudah lebih dulu berbalik. Mata hijau busuknya dengan berani memandang lurus ke arahku. Ia tampak kaget, namun ekspresinya perlaan-lahan berubah.

Gila! Kenapa dengan orang itu? Kenapa dia malah... Tunggu, apa dia sedang tersenyum?

Bukan, itu berbeda jauh dengan 'senyum' yang biasa. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi tatapan mata itu, senyum—seringai itu, mulai membuatku takut. Bisa kurasakan beberapa rambut di belakang leherku berdiri.

Nafsu dan instingku mulai bertentangan, membuat tubuhku goyah. Suara di kepalaku terus menyerukan kalimat-kalimat mengerikan, menuntut darah dan kematian orang di depanku, akan tetapi semua anggota tubuhku menginginkan sebaliknya. Aku ingin lari, menjauh dari ... moster itu.

Kebimbanganku rupanya terbaca oleh Jalang itu. Kulihat dia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pisau yang kugenggam, berusaha untuk menjatuhkan, atau mungkin malah merebut senjata yang kupegang. Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak ke samping, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari wanita itu.

"Khehehe..."

Dingin menelimuti tubuhku, meskipun tidak ada angin yang masuk ke ruangan kami berada. Aku tidak bisa melihat kedua matanya, karena tertutup rambut _pink_ memuakkannya. Tapi aku yakin, kedua iris hijau itu tengah menyorotkan kegilaan yang serasi dengan seringai yang kulihat di bibirnya.

"Jadi kau juga ya? Setelah apa yang sudah kuperbuat pada Karin sialan itu, ternyata masih ada juga ... Hehehe..." Tidak ada humor di dalam tawa itu, namun ia melebarkan seringainya.

"Tak masalah ... karena kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan. Dan kulihat kau juga sudah menyiapkan mainan,—" Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada pisauku. "—jadi kenapa kita tidak langsung mulai saja? Siapa dari kita yang berhak mendapatkan Sang Pangeran Idaman Sekolah ... Hehe ... heheheh ... haha ... haHAHAHAHA!" Tanpa aba-aba, ia melompat ke arahku. Kedua tangan terjulur, berusaha menggapai leherku. Dari dekat bisa kulihat kuku-kuku tangannya yang runcing namun terawat rapi, menandakan bahwa ia selalu menyiapkan diri untuk situasi seperti ini. Aku segera menunduk menghindari sergapan si Jalang dan berbalik memutari tubuhnya. Kuhadiahkan sebuah sabetan di punggung kirinya sebelum kembali mundur ke posisi aman.

Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menyambungkan kembali kontak mata kami yang sempat terputus. Aku membeku seketika.

Aku tahu yang kuhadapi kali ini bukanlah manusia biasa. Maksudku, bukan manusia waras pada umumnya. Tapi kali ini keyakinanku semakin kuat ketika melihat kedua manik hijaunya. Sorot yang biasanya kulihat di film-film _thriller_ , mata seorang pembunuh keji, kini tengah bertatapan langsung denganku. Sama sekali tidak ada raut kesakitan akibat seranganku tadi, seringainya masih tetap terpasang seolah tidak ada yang terjadi barusan. Malahan, auranya kini terasa lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya.

"Lumayan juga. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, gadis kecil~" katanya pelan dengan nada manis. Namun begitu aku berkedip, lengkungan di bibirnya telah terbalik. Menampilkan raut garang tanpa sedikitpun kewarasan yang tertinggal. "ITU SAKIT, BRENGSEK!"

Teriakannya begitu keras hingga aku khawatir akan ada yang datang untuk mengganggu kami. Aku mencoba melirik ke arah pintu, namun niat itu terpaksa kuurungkan ketika melihat sebuah kersi terbang ke arahku. Aku segera menghindar dan kabur ke bagian belakang kelas. Dalam hati aku merutuk karena tidak membawa persiapan lebih. Sekedar _scalpel_ saja ternyata tidak cukup untuk menghadapi orang gila itu.

"KEMARI KAU SIALAN!" Dengan tenaga yang melebihi manusia biasa, jalang itu secara membabi buta menendang meja dan kursi yang menjadi satu-satunya benteng pertahananku. Sial, kalau terus-terusan begini tidak akan ada habisnya. Aku memaksa gerigi-gerigi di otakku untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi.

"Akan kuhancurkan kedua matamu—"

Amunisi berupa kursi yang lagi-lagi diarahkan kepadaku terpaksa membuatku kembali menunduk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang berguna. Nihil.

"—Menghias pipi polosmu itu dengan tinta merah—"

Aku melirik kartu As-ku yang kusimpan di meja guru. Terlalu jauh.

"—Mematahkan semua tulang di tubuhmu—"

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat ketika menyadari dia telah berada beberapa meter saja dariku. Aku segera mengambil langkah.

"—dan akan kupastikan hanya ada Haruno Sakura yang akan berdiri di samping Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Argh!" Mataku melebar ketika dia telah berdiri tepat di belakangku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sejumput rambut panjangku. Aku mengutuk tak jelas. Kuayunkan pisauku ke belakang, berusaha menjangkau tubuhnya. Tapi dengan sigap ia menangkis tanganku. Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, ia meremas pergelangan tanganku.

Krek!

"Gyaaa!" Rasa sakit yang diakibatkan wanita itu membuatku terpaksa menjatuhkan pisau yang sedari tadi melekat di tangan.

"Rambut yang bagus~" katanya sambil mengendus sejumput rambut yang tergenggam di tangannya—rambutku. "Boleh kubawa pulang?"

Aku membelalak ngeri. Sekuat tenaga aku memberontak agar bisa terlepas dari cengkeramannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, sayang~" Jemarinya yang panjang mulai menggerayangi leherku, membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Hng...Le-...Argg..." Dengan satu tangan aku mecoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan maut di leher. "Matilah kau, Brengsek! Mati, mati, matimatimatimatimatima—"

Brak!

Aku terjatuh seketika, tak kuat menopang berat badanku sendiri. Kurasakan tekanan di leherku telah lenyap, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di dadaku akibat kekurangan stok oksigen. Pandanganku yang semula menggelap kini cerah kembali. Sebuah siluet muncul di jangkauan pandanganku. Siluet yang telah kukenal dengan baik.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia membantuku untuk duduk menyender di dinding. Dirapikannya lagi rambutku yang semula acak-acakkan. Saat mata kami bertemu, kuhadiahkan sebentuk senyum di bibirku, yang langsung dibalasnya dengan antusias. Ia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku. Bisa kulihat kedua matanya yang bersinar penuh harap. Aku mengangguk, mempersilakannya untuk mengambil bayarannya.

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan bibirku diserang oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. Tidak ada pagutan penuh nafsu, tidak ada tarian lidah, tidak ada esapan saliva, kami hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir kami masing-masing. Bukannya aku mau sok suci atau apa, tapi ciuman dan tubuhku hanya untuk Pangeranku seorang. Toh, dia sendiri juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Hampir satu menit kami habiskan di posisi seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan mengambil barang kusimpan di meja guru.

"Terima kasih," ucapku begitu menerima botol kaca berisi cairan asam darinya. Dengan hati-hati ia memapahku ke tempat jalang itu ambruk. Sebentuk senyum tipis muncul di wajahku ketika melihat orang yang selama ini kubenci terkulai tak berdaya. Darah segar keluar dari belakang kepalanya, menghiasi lantai putih dengan warna kesukaanku. Sesekali lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun begitu, manik hijaunya masih memandangku tajam.

"Bang-sat ... Akan ku-balas ... kau," erangnya.

"Ya, ya. Kita lihat saja nanti, Jalang Murahan. Tapi sebelumnya..." Kusodorkan botol di tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya. Senyumku melebar ketika horor memasuki matanya. "Kau tahu benda ini, bukan? Kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada wajahmu jelekmu. Mungkin saja Sasuke- _kun_ akan lebih menyukai penampilan barumu..."

"... Tidak ... Jangan ... Kumohon ..." Keadaan berbalik sekarang. Aku tersenyum puas saat ekspresi angkuhnya berubah menyedihkan. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari jangkauan tanganku. Tapi percuma, karena perutnya tertahan oleh kaki orang di sebelahku.

Kubuka tutup botol perlahan, menikmati detik-detik memuaskan ketika melihat kengerian di wajahnya. "Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan! Akan kulakukan apapun-kumohon!" Aku menulikan telingaku pada rengekan jalang itu.

Satu...

Aku mengarahkan botol kaca tepat di atas wajahnya.

Dua...

Kumiringkan botol perlahan, berhati-hati agar isinya tidak mengenai kulitku.

Tiga—

"Arrrgggghhh!"

Ah~ Kututup mataku untuk menikmati lantunan melodi yang diciptakannya. Benar-benar indah.

Selama hampir lima menit tubuh jalang itu menggeliat, dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang perlahan melepuh. Sementara mulutnya terus menganga, mengeluarkan teriakan yang tak bisa didengar karena pita suaranya yang lenyap termakan cairan asam.

Selama menyaksikan pertunjukan itu, bibirku tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan. Akhirnya saingan terbesarnya berhasil kusingkirkan. Kemenangan ini akan kurayakan besar-besaran, tentunya. Dengan menghabiskan sepanjang malam di 'kamar' dan memuaskan nafsu bersama—

"Hehehe~"

* * *

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Tuan Puteri Hyuuga untuk menjadi yang pertama hadir di kelas. Meskipun itu bukanlah hari piketnya, namun ia tetap melakukan rutinitas kegiatan yang pasti akan mengundang decak kagum bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Menyapu kelas, membuang sampah, merapikan meja dan kursi, membersihkan papan tulis dan mengelap kaca.

Adalah suatu hobi tersendiri bagi Hinata untuk melakukan hal yang menurut sebagian besar siswa adalah kegiatan yang merepotkan.

Benar-benar sosok Tuan Puteri impian semua orang.

Seperti biasa, dengan diiringi kicauan burung gereja dan udara hangat matahari pagi, Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya, XI B, dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Tapi senyum itu langsung hilang begitu ia membuka pintu kelas.

"Aaaargh!"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sesuai judulnya, fic ini bakalan penuh sama orang-orang ga waras. Jadi, mungkin akan ada tokoh-tokoh kesayangan kalian yang saya 'bashing', meskipun saya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk itu. Ini hanya untuk kepentingan alur kok.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari karakter-karakter Durarara dan Baccano yang lumayan ... problematic, jadi mohon maklum jika ada persamaan idealisme beberapa tokoh.**

 **Dan, sekedar mengingatkan, meskipun di summary saya singgung kata 'cinta' tapi ini bukan fic romance, apalagi fluff. Mungkin ada sedikit bumbu romance, tapi akan dark ke depannya. Kisah cinta mereka yang saya maksudkan memang agak di luar nalar dan cenderung menyimpang.**

 **Okay, silakan beri pendapat kalian. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.**

 **Tengkyu~ '-')/**


End file.
